


【奎八】Painkiller

by whaleonism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleonism/pseuds/whaleonism
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, 奎八 - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	【奎八】Painkiller

<  
徐明浩被推到桌子前面时还迷迷糊糊的。

他把乒乓球捏在掌心里，转头看了一眼身边的高个子，正眯起一只眼睛认真瞄准桌子那头的塑料杯。

离得太近了，徐明浩都能感觉到从他手臂上传来的热气，源源不断的磨蹭在自己的手臂上，激起一层又一层不甚明显的鸡皮疙瘩。

似乎酒精专长于激发不能为外人道的隐蔽心思，就比如现在，徐明浩努力想隐藏起来的小心思。

胳膊忽然被热源轻轻碰了两下，他恍然回神，对上那个人闪着光的眼睛，“该你啦！明浩！”

喂，谁允许你擅自叫我明浩？徐明浩的眼睫毛上下交错忽闪碰了一下，最后只微微咬了下唇抛出了手里的乒乓球。

进杯了，意料之外的惊喜。

<  
聚会开始前徐明浩被舍友拉着在共用的厨房里pre-drink，音响开的震天响，他的心跳声也随着背景的鼓点声一下一下跳的剧烈。他又单手拉开了一罐啤酒，斜倚着椅子看着他们耍宝，笑的差一点仰过去。

几年的留学生活早就让他适应了这边的聚会文化。倒也说得通，这边没有国内那么多的休闲娱乐方式，每当due结束后的周末也就只有聚众开派对能放松慰藉。于是时间一长，在被各式各样小论文小组pre折磨的时候，徐明浩也会开始掰着指头数什么时候能结束这一切去痛痛快快喝一场酒。

今天就是这个时候。

Pre-drink结束后大家吵吵嚷嚷的转移去了另一个朋友的家中，路上途径24小时便利店还不忘多捋了几瓶酒。徐明浩歪着头在货架前挑了好久，最后抓了瓶白葡萄酒，还在犹豫要不要多拿几罐啤酒带走时，已经结好帐的友人已经靠在门口催促了，于是干脆又多拿了一些。

反正是久违的聚会日，而且明天是无事可做的星期六。徐明浩在心里为自己找着借口，却一心一意规避了今晚只想喝个痛快这个肤浅的念头。

朋友家是小别墅构造，一层是客厅和厨房，二三层是主客卧和卫生间。派对地点理所当然在一层。徐明浩他们到的时候才发现屋里已经有五六个人了，大抵是房主人的其他朋友。毕竟派对的首要主张就是，the more the merrier，也不甚奇怪。

踏进来的第一步徐明浩的视线就被沙发上坐着的小麦肤色的男孩给吸引住了，也许是因为和自己一样是占少数的亚洲人，也可能只是单纯的因为他的长相和身材。徐明浩瞥了眼他无袖下显眼的大臂肌肉，又不动声色的捏了捏自己的，可见人和人差距还是很大的嘛。

男孩似有所感，下一秒就抬头对上了他的眼睛，露出一个惊喜的笑。朋友好似是掐准了点一般走了过来揽住徐明浩的肩，笑嘻嘻的向他介绍，“喏，那是金珉奎，他来自韩国。”

原来是这样。

如果我的第一反应是“幸好我大学有主修过韩语”，那这件事会不会不太妙？徐明浩心里想。

<  
总之就变成这样了。徐明浩紧挨着金珉奎坐在沙发上，是实打实的紧挨，毕竟派对人数比起客厅容量仍是稍稍多了些，于是大腿是紧贴的，金珉奎的手架在沙发上，只要徐明浩往后仰一些，脖颈就能恰好完美的贴合在他的臂弯。

可是派对里的人哪一个会板板正正坐着参与聚会呢？所以逐渐演变成金珉奎揽紧他的肩膀，凑近了两人咬耳朵说话，这也是理所当然的事情吧？徐明浩又珉了一口酒，心安理得的卸了力向后靠。

他们聊了很多，也熟的很快。

虽然徐明浩本身不是个自来熟性格，但架不住对方热情又话唠，他看着金珉奎的眼睛，只觉得震耳欲聋的音响响的恰到好处，小声的足够听清金珉奎贴近耳朵细密的碎语，又大声的足够掩盖疯狂跳动的脉搏与心跳。

一切都是那么的刚刚好。

<  
Beer pong游戏时他们两人连赢了两组，下场时金珉奎臭屁的耸肩摊手，撅撅嘴表示，这没什么了不起的，惹来其他人的笑骂。

徐明浩笑着跨一大步到一边，紧急摆摆手，“我可不和他一起噢！”朋友嬉笑着搂住他脖子，一指头点在他脑门上，“你们这个组合也分崩离析的太快了点吧？”徐明浩抿着嘴还没等笑开，突然跌跌撞撞被扯回到一个怀抱里，头顶酥酥麻麻的声音委屈极了的传开，“明浩不可以这样哦！用完就扔！”

徐明浩虚虚的用手肘顶了顶他的侧腹，耳尖充血的红，“你好好说话，什么叫我用完就扔？”

朋友在对面笑的暧昧不清，向两人挑了挑眉头后又转身合流到另一伙玩游戏的人群中了。

两人还站在原地，金珉奎索性把脑袋埋进徐明浩肩窝，闷声闷气的说“明浩刚刚的行为就叫用完就扔。”

瞎说。哪里有人能用错词还狡辩的那么理直气壮？偏偏语气还要笃定的让徐明浩没办法还嘴。他只好低低的“哦”了一声，又推了推身后的人，“站直啦，我要去倒一杯新的酒了。”

从前徐明浩还没有发觉，原来他还有个习惯，是不知所措时就要靠灌酒来让自己脱逃困境。

<  
这大概不是个好习惯。

后半夜的时候屋子里的人都喝多上了头，勾肩搭背的说还要转场去市中心的酒吧街跳舞，醉鬼们一拍即合，下一秒就各自找起了随身用品。

徐明浩已经超出了微醺的程度，晕晕乎乎的实在是有些想回宿舍，可是他看着金珉奎背好包跃跃欲试的准备出发时，又下意识的抓起了自己的包跟上。金珉奎回头问他问题，脸庞在瞳孔中放大，连睫毛都瞧仔细的一清二楚，花了徐明浩好一阵功夫来破解他的问题。

“我要去的啊。”徐明浩重重的点了点头，和金珉奎一起笑起来。

这个问题分明就只能有一个答案，徐明浩心里清楚的要命。

酒吧街说远也不远，步行十五分钟左右的路程，一伙十来二十个人走在街上真算得上浩浩荡荡。但徐明浩没有管那么多，注意力全在身边的人身上。

说不清他俩谁更醉一些，可是都能稳稳当当走直线大概也是能解释为两人都没醉吧，那又要怎么解释忽然指尖缠绕紧握的手呢？

徐明浩低头盯着自己的右手看，被另一个人暖洋洋的攥在手心里，还要时不时拿指尖抚过摩挲手背，引来颤栗的过电感，徐明浩心里也跟着升起异样的快乐，是因为酒精吗？还是因为这清爽的夏夜？抑或是因为身旁的金珉奎？

他弄不清楚，也没想着弄清楚。

今天可是聚会日，他只需要放松享受就够了。

<  
酒吧内的光线比想象中还要暗。徐明浩没有进舞池跳舞的心思，于是便坐在墙边的高脚凳上一下一下晃着脚。一不留神视线就跟丢了人，只好撇撇嘴把玩起自己的手指。

邀舞的人也不少，徐明浩只笑了笑就婉拒了他们。心里还在思忖着金珉奎到底在哪个角落，心里念叨的人就拿着一杯cider来到了他面前，“明浩不能再喝鸡尾酒啰，这一杯我没收了，赔你一杯新的。”

徐明浩仰头看着他，觉得他怎么连虎牙都生的这么完美，接过杯子放在手边的桌上后，忽然发了力拽着人的领口到面前，小心翼翼的伸出食指蹭了蹭他的虎牙，这才满意的笑了。

“明浩，你喝醉了。”他听到金珉奎压着嗓子这样和他说。

徐明浩认真的摇了摇头，“我没有哦。”说完还要拿起自己点的鸡尾酒猛灌了一大口，以证明自己的话。

金珉奎靠的更近了些，膝盖抵着高脚凳，几乎是安在他的两腿之间，“我是不是告诉你不能再喝鸡尾酒啦？”徐明浩点点头，又摇摇头，“但是为什么不能喝啊？”

“因为你喝醉了。”“我没有喝醉啊。”

又回到了毛线团的起点。徐明浩不满意的皱了皱眉，把金珉奎拉近，一字一顿的说，“我没有醉。”

“那你不许耍赖皮，”

“不喜欢就推开我。”

徐明浩还没有消化完金珉奎这两句话的意思，嘴唇就被含住了，他下意识微微张开嘴，金珉奎的舌头就溜进来横冲直撞，搅了个天翻地覆。他就像动物幼崽初入大千世界一样，小心翼翼的迎上自己的舌尖试探，而后第一次尝到情欲的美妙滋味。

一吻结束，两个人都有些气喘吁吁，金珉奎紧紧盯着他，什么话都没说。徐明浩缓冲了好一会儿，才慢慢的说，“我没醉，我才不耍赖皮。”眼睛眨一眨，好看极了。

<  
徐明浩的脑子已经不够让他想明白这是今晚他待的第几个场所了。

身下的床软极了，他觉得自己好像陷进了棉花里，脚趾尖随着金珉奎探入探出的动作而战栗，他咬着唇压抑着声音，只感觉又向下陷的深了些。

他揽上金珉奎的脖子，想抓住一些东西让一切不那么虚幻，金珉奎错解了他的意思，伏低身子接着和他接吻，痛快的接吻。手指的动作却没有因此慢下来，还坏心眼的多加了一根。

徐明浩的声音在唇齿间破碎，他额头上的汗珠留下来晕染到床单，金珉奎的汗也滴落在他的胸膛。

“可以了…”他极小声的呢喃，却没有被身上的人错过，他轻柔的又覆盖住了徐明浩的唇，另一边却不那么轻柔的慢慢挺进。徐明浩吃痛，别开脸在他的肩膀上留下齿印，金珉奎照单全收，只压低嗓子哄着他，明浩、宝贝、乖乖，什么都叫，直到全部进入为止，才放松了气喟叹了一声。

而后便是毫无预告的急风骤雨。

徐明浩终于忍不住呜咽出声，快感伴随着痛感袭卷而上，他觉得自己要淹没在这场大雨中了。

金珉奎拉过他的手一个指尖一个指尖的吻过去，一只手毕换一只手又更加的变本加厉，变成轻轻啃舐舔咬指尖，压出一圈又一圈小小的牙印，身下动作也没慢下来，喘着粗气说，“明浩现在是我的了，是我一个人的了。”

是狗狗吗？徐明浩望着天花板失神的想。他忍不住伸手抚上自己的前端，却在下一秒被人拍开，“不行哦明浩，这样是作弊。”

又来了，到底是哪里来的规矩，能被他说的这么冠冕堂皇。

徐明浩难受的要流出泪来，眼睛脸颊被亲了一下又一下，“就快了，就快了明浩。”

好，那我就信他。

金珉奎把他翻了个身，这样能进到更深处，徐明浩的脸埋在软软的床垫上，只觉得连思绪都是破碎凌乱的，他咬紧下唇，企图咽下的声音却在最后一刻压抑着尖叫出来。

他脱了力，翻身躺在床上大口喘气，金珉奎也跟着他躺下，将他往怀里又带了带，嘴唇抿上了他的耳垂，“明浩，我真的好喜欢你哦。”

徐明浩累的马上就要睡过去，却还不认输的顶嘴，“你才认识我第一天，不要说这样的话。”

“谁说的？我才不是…”金珉奎声音渐渐放轻，小心的看了一眼已经困的睁不开眼的怀中人，又收了声音，“晚安，明浩。”在额头上轻轻印下一个吻。

“唔…”徐明浩咕哝了一声，沉沉睡去。

<  
不急于一时。

他们拥有的时间还很长。


End file.
